1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to therapy and diagnosis of Crohn's Disease and Ulcerative Colitis (collectively referred to as Inflammatory Bowel Disease, or IBD). The invention is more particularly related to polypeptides comprising at least a portion of a protein that is recognized, and to which individuals with IBD mount an aberrant immune response, and to polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides. Such polypeptides and polynucleotides are useful in pharmaceutical compositions, e.g., vaccines, and other compositions for the diagnosis and treatment of IBD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crohn's Disease and Ulcerative Colitis (collectively referred to as Inflammatory Bowel Disease or IBD) are chronic, inflammatory diseases of the gastrointestinal tract. While the clinical features vary somewhat between these two disorders, both are characterized by abdominal pain, diarrhea (often bloody), a variable group of ‘extra-intestinal’ manifestations (such as arthritis, uveitis, skin changes, etc) and the accumulation of inflammatory cells within the small intestine and colon (observed in pathologic biopsy or surgical specimens).
EBD affects both children and adults, and has a bimodal age distribution (one peak around 20, and a second around 40). EBD is a chronic, lifelong disease, and is often grouped with other so-called “autoimmune” disorders (e.g. rheumatoid arthritis, type I diabetes mellitus, multiple sclerosis, etc). IBD is found almost exclusively in the industrialized world. The most recent data from the Mayo Clinic suggest an overall incidence greater than 1 in 100,000 people in the United States, with prevalence data in some studies greater than 1 in 1000. There is a clear trend towards the increasing incidence of IBD in the US and Europe, particularly Crohn's Disease. The basis for this increase is not presently clear. As such, IBD represents the 2nd most common autoimmune disease in the United States (after rheumatoid arthritis).
Treatment of EBD is varied. First line therapy typically includes salicylate derivatives (e.g. 5-ASA) given orally or rectally. Response rates in uncomplicated Crohn's Disease are approximately 40% (compared to 20% for placebo). Corticosteroids remain a mainstay in the treatment of patients with more “refractory” disease, despite the untoward side-effects. Newer treatment options include anti-metabolites (e.g. methotrexate, 6-mercaptopurine) and immunomodulators (e.g. Remicade—a chimeric human antibody directed at the TNFα receptor).
In spite of considerable research into therapies for these disorders, IBD remains difficult to diagnose and treat effectively. Furthermore, there are no clear laboratory tests that are diagnostic for IBD, nor are there suitable laboratory tests that serve as “surrogate marker” that are uniformly useful to follow the course of disease in patients. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods for detecting and treating such inflammatory bowel diseases. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.